


Dead-end journey (or not?)

by Teresa_of_FicWill



Series: Their way home [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Kissing, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), The most complicated relationship which actually work, Vaginal Sex, original main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa_of_FicWill/pseuds/Teresa_of_FicWill
Summary: When you fall in love with the witcher, things are never going on easy. Jaskier knew it. But what if you fell in love with two witchers? And also met a really gorgeous woman, who you can't get out of your head? It gets even more complicated.However, maybe… Jaskier even likes all this a little bit. Or not a little? Anyway, time will tell.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Their way home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160291
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepper_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper_Winter/gifts).



> Hi there!
> 
> It's my first fic I have written in English so I'm a little bit nervous right now 😂. Hope you guys will enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to forget Geralt, Jaskier sleeps with some random woman named Jane. It doesn’t help in the way it should, but she still helps the bard to figure out some important things about his relationship with his beloved witcher. Maybe not everything is lost and the whole situation is not as hopeless as he thought?

Jaskier was sure that something had gone wrong. Completely wrong. He had never imagined hanging around with a broken heart but there he was. Shattered to pieces. Rejected by his only one.

Actually, Geralt wasn’t his only one in common understanding. Jaskier slept with so many people he could not even count. Men, women… to him that didn’t matter. He was attractive, funny, and good at sex – people loved him for that. But everyone has to stop somewhere. And Jaskier thought he was ready to stop if Geralt was by his side. As a witcher, as a friend… and as a lover.

But his beloved man had always chosen another one. Yennefer. It was really predictable, to be honest, but Jaskier didn’t want to see it. Didn’t want to believe. Yen… she is a bitch. But she is really attractive, hot and good-looking bitch. She treated Geralt like shit and he fell for that. Oh, what a shame. But, maybe, Geralt didn’t want to be loved. Maybe he just wanted to be controlled.

Jaskier was not sure but he actually didn’t want to figure it out. He just wanted to forget but it seemed impossible. So, he decided to just get drunk till he forgets his own name. Really good idea.

This woman… she was beautiful. Blond hair, nice smile, and drunk green eyes – absolutely his type. She wanted him. She really did. So, he let her hit on like he always does. Good sex can never cause a threat, you know.

She treated him well. Jaskier didn’t know why he noticed that but he did. She was gentle and slow, getting sure they both would have their part of pleasure. Usually, Jaskier is in charge in his one-night stands but this time he gave her a chance to take control.

“You didn’t ask my name,” she said, suddenly letting his cock out of her mouth.

“W-what?”

“You didn’t ask my name,” she repeated.

“Oh… I’m… I’m sorry I…”

“Don’t be, dear. I didn’t ask your name either. My name is Jane.”

“Jaskier,” he said after a few seconds, a little bit confused.

“Nice to meet you, Jaskier,” she smiled playfully and continued sucking his dick.

The bard felt confused just for the next few seconds but pleasure made him forget about that pretty fast. It’s not too strange to ask the name of a man whose dick you are sucking at this moment, is it? Everyone did it at least once, right?

Then Jane decided to ride him. He wasn’t against it. She felt… good. Like any pretty woman. She knew exactly what she was doing, and it was really attractive. Sometimes Jaskier loves not to be in charge and just take pleasure given to him by someone else. It was a good way to forget. Not to think about Geralt and Yennefer. And – for god’s sake – not to think about Yen riding Geralt’s cock just like Jane rides his.

The picture went through his mind really fast and it was so disgusting Jaskier almost lost all his sexual arousal. But suddenly Jane kissed him. Gently but with passion. She didn’t kiss him before, they were just having sex, so it was all of a sudden but he liked it.

So Jaskier closed his eyes and imagined Geralt kissing him like that. Kissing while riding his dick. Geralt’s moans with his deep voice… the bard is sure that would sound amazing. Unbelievably perfect. Right.

Picture which went through his mind this time was so bright, so wanted, and inaccessible that it made Jaskier cum really hard. It was literally one of the best orgasms he has ever got. With close eyes, dreaming about impossible… the bard suddenly felt so miserable he felt himself about to cry. Fortunately, he managed to get a grip before he opened his eyes.

Jane smiled, fixed her hair, and got off him.

“Was it… fine?” Jaskier asked when she lied down by his side. He got so distracted with his dreams so he felt unsure if she got her orgasm.

“It was… quite good actually,” she took a cigarette from the bedside table and lit it with a match. “You gave me a chance to be in charge and I highly appreciate it. Most of the men are too afraid of the idea of being dominated. Ugh… boring people.”

“Yeah,” the bard smiled. “They’re just too afraid of losing control.”

“Like everyone, dear.”

They sat in silence for a while.

“So…”, started Jane, while lighting another cigarette, “It’s time to get to know each other better. It should be easier as we had sex already.”

“Is it really necessary?” Jaskier asked.

“Oh, you don’t want to?”

“No! No, I mean… you don’t have to do it just because we had sex. Quite good sex, actually, but it’s not the point. It’s not your duty.”

“Of course, it’s not,” Jane smiled and put a cigarette to her lips, taking a deep breath. “I never do anything I have to. Just the things I want,” she exhaled. “So, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“How comes such a pretty boy has such a bad taste in women?” Jane asked, making the bard choke on air.

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I have said.”

“Wait, I just… don’t understand. I've slept with you and now you're saying I have a bad taste in women?” asked Jaskier feeling confused.

“Yes. Yes, I do” Jane smiled. “You had known me for like two seconds and, when I proposed you sex, you agreed immediately”.

“But you are beautiful! Why should I have said «no»?”

The woman shook her head.

“It's not only about me, you silly bard. It's about every woman you have ever been with. I've heard about it pretty much. Rumors...” she pressed the end of a cigarette to her lips then exhaled. “They spread. Faster than you think.”

“So, you have known who I am when bumped into me in a tavern?”

“Not really. I was aware you look like this famous bard and you have a lute but I didn’t know for sure” Jane shrugged her shoulders. “Not before you said your name. But let’s return to the question I asked.”

“I don’t know what to answer. And what’s so bad about rumors? They make me popular among women... and men”, Jaskier smiled awkwardly. Actually, he didn't want to share his sexuality with his one-night-stand but it seems like he'd already done that.

“Do you think it's for good?”

“Sorry?”

“Being widely known as a good lover, not a good poet”, Jane explained. “Is this what you want? To be just another man who was quite good in bed and that's all?”

“Are you trying to insult me?”

“I'm trying to understand. And somehow prove you have a bad taste in women”, Jane chuckled.

“I do NOT have a bad taste in women. Stop repeating that!” Jaskier exclaimed.

“But it's true. You sleep with every woman who appears on your way. Old or young, virgin or whore... to you it doesn't matter, does it?”

“I think it... doesn't”.

“You are choosing everyone. It's not good taste, I swear".

“What's it then?”

“You should ask yourself, not me. But it seems like it's just... loneliness”.

“Loneliness?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes,” Jane smiled kindly. “It's just loneliness which leads us in beds of strangers. We have sex and then we move on without even remembering their names. We break so many beautiful hearts of people who don't deserve it because ours have already been broken”.

She put the cigarette out and then threw it on the floor.

“We are living in a fucking nightmare”, added Jane quietly. “And destroy every person we touch”.

They both kept quiet for a while. The woman took a new cigarette from the box, stood up, and walked to the fire, giving Jaskier a great view of her naked body. She was beautiful and he couldn't deny it. But also, she was smart.

The bard didn't like to admit it but he always was somehow afraid of smart people. They analyze him. They look deeply into his soul without any permission and reveal secrets he didn't think he had.

“If we have this kind of conversation anyway,” said Jane, forcing Jaskier to look at her again. “Tell me... is there someone who you secretly in love with? Oh... and don't look at me like that, dear. I just wanna understand how many things we have in common”.

“No”, answered the bard immediately.

Jane smiled. “You're terrible liar, Jaskier. At least now.”

“Oh, well... there is someone.”

“Someone who broke your heart but you still love him with all the pieces, I guess”, the woman lighted her cigarette.

“How did you know it's him?”

“I didn't. It was just a guess and you proved it", Jane pressed the end of a cigarette to her lips. “So what is his name?”

“Geralt of Rivia.”

“Is it that man you always sing about? Everyone knows him as a White Wolf or something like that,” the woman asked, slowly returning to bed.

“Yes’.

“Oh, I'm sorry’.

“Why?”

“Because I know this kind of men. They are brave and lovely and beautiful... and absolutely insensitive when it comes to the affairs of the heart. He could accidentally break your heart and still don't know he did it.”

“Are you saying that Geralt doesn't have feelings?” Jaskier chuckled. “It's just a stupid myth about the witchers”.

“No, you didn't get it. I say that Geralt... ugh, I didn't think it would be so hard to talk about,” Jane looked at the bard before she sat at the corner of the bed. “I say that witchers are bad when it comes to feelings. They don't know how to love. They are not emotionless, they are just... inexperienced. I'm not sure it's the right word but still. They don't want to cause hurt. But they make mistakes and break our hearts just because they don't know how to do it right. And it is... the saddest thing I have ever understood.”

“Some witcher also broke your heart, didn't he?”

“Yes. And I thought I was fine until I've found myself hanging around and sleeping with strangers”.

“So, you think there is no chance I will be happy with Geralt?” Jaskier asked and it seemed like a very important question to him.

“Depends on you”.

“How so?”

“If you are ready to teach him how to love and let him break your heart again and again and again with his somehow stupid mistakes... well, maybe you'll have a happily ever after. I don't know.”

“You don't seem happy.”

“I didn't try. I’ve failed before I even started. But you can succeed.”

“You think so?”

Jane smiled kindly. “I'm sure you can. It's about patience... and love probably, but... you won't succeed if you aren't patient enough.”

“Are you still in love?” asked Jaskier after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Huh?”

“Are you still in love with your witcher?”

The woman smiled again but there was a pain behind her smile. “I wanna say I'm not but that would be a lie.”

“What's his name? Maybe... maybe I know him.”

She waited for a couple of seconds. “Lambert. He's son of a bitch but I had fallen for him without even noticing. And then it was too late.”

“What happened between you two?” asked Jaskier. Maybe it was quite inappropriate question, but he wanted to know.

“He cheated on me. And then again. And again and... He shattered my heart into pieces and I ended this relationship because I was nearly to end myself. I'm in love with him but he didn't worth my death. I still have some kind of self-respect, you know.”

“He absolutely did not worth your death. You're an amazing woman. You can find someone better.”

“As well as you, dear. But here we are, talking about our broken hearts.”

Jaskier wanted to answer something but he couldn't find any proper words. Because Jane was right and he understood that. They both can find someone who will love them, who will care about them, who won’t break their hearts.

Oh, no, it’s not right. Truth be told, it always was a dead-end journey and they still took it. They chose the most painful path. They made their hearts bleed, all by themselves. And now they have to pay the cost.

Jane took his hand, forcing Jaskier to look at her again. “Does it feel like hell when you think about him?” she asked.

“Yes, it does”.

“Do you like it?”

Jaskier swallowed loudly, “Yes, I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier traveled to the north in order to find his beloved a witcher. And he found a witcher, actually, but the wrong one. Or, maybe, this one will turn out to be right?

“So, it’s an end then?” asked Jaskier, putting on his pants.

Jane shrugged her shoulders. “I hope so. Not sure I’ll handle looking at your sad face ever again”.

“I’m not sad.”

“Yes, you are! Stop denying things we both know are true. It starts to be annoying,” she said, but then smiled, pressing a cigarette to her lips.

“You are smoking too much,” noticed Jaskier, trying to deal with his shirt.

“I’m glad you noticed.”

“I’m serious. Do you know these things can kill you?”

“Yeah. But it won’t be a suicide, will it? Can’t say I believe in God but I don’t wanna go to hell if it exists. I have pretty much of hell here,” she smiled again but her smile was sad.

“If you have ever listened to priests, you must know that we all will die in agony and go to hell,” said bard, fixing his hair. “All people are sinners.”

“I bet you’re not.”

“I am.”

“Hm, interesting,” Jane sat up on the bed. “What did you do? Killed someone? Poisoned? Left dying?”

“No. No!” answered Jaskier immediately. “I’ve never done anything like that. I’ve never even stolen anything.”

The woman twisted her lips. “What did you do then? Today I have a lack of imagination.”

“I’ve slept with you.”

Jane laughed, “Please, don’t tell me it was so good you considered it a sin.”

“No. I mean… it was good, it really was, but I’m just saying I’ve slept with you and we are not married. The Church considers it a sin.”

“Well… then fuck the Church.”

“Now you will absolutely go to hell,” bard laughed.

“It’s worth it. Life is too short to be a saint, dear. Even witchers and sorcerers aren’t saint and their lives are really long.”

“Okay, then…” said Jaskier fully dressed. “It seems like I should go,” he grabbed his bag and a lute.

“Good luck, dear,” Jane smiled. “I hope you will be happy with your witcher”.

“How did you know I want to find him?”

The woman chuckled, “I didn’t. You’ve just said that to me”.

“Well…”, the bard smiled awkwardly. “Sorry for being so suspicious”.

“Ah, don’t apologize,” she waved it off. “Your life is really dangerous. You MUST be suspicious and I’m not joking. Be careful, dear. There are many people who want to hurt you.”

“I will be, I promise,” Jaskier smiled. “So… one last kiss?” 

“Why not? You deserve it.”

The bard came closer, leaned over, and gently kissed her lips. Goodbye kiss. It must be a sad kiss but it wasn’t. It was warm and sweet even though Jane has already smoked five or six cigarettes. It was memorable.

“Goodbye, Jaskier,” she whispered in his lips. “I hope I’ll never see you again.”

“I hope so too.”

***

Jaskier decided to travel north. There were surprisingly a lot of people on the tracks or maybe it’s just because he only chose the main ones. Frankly speaking, the bard was really afraid of traveling alone by unknown roads because there will be no one to protect him if something bad happens.

Jaskier wasn't traveling for nothing – he was looking for his beloved witcher. It seemed like it was the right time to figure out some important things about their relationship. The bard had already turned thirty and he didn’t want to spend all his life near men who never loved him. As Jane said, he also has some kind of a little self-respect and won’t let anyone – _even Geralt_ – treat him like shit or for granted. At least, not anymore.

It was the third week of his traveling when one innkeeper said he had seen a witcher recently.

“You can find him in the stable,” the man said. “He is looking for a job right now.”

So, Jaskier took a deep breath and entered the stable. A really difficult conversation was waiting for him and the bard didn’t even feel sure he was ready for it.

“Who is there?”

A voice was unknown to him, so Jaskier said, “I’m looking for a witcher.”

“I’m a witcher,” the voice answered and the bard finally saw his owner.

It was a tall, brown-haired, and really good-looking man but definitely not Geralt. Jaskier used all his strength trying not to look disappointed but, actually, he was. Now he has some more time to choose correct words for their important conversation but, on the other hand… he’s just so tired of waiting. Of thinking. Of dreaming about the impossible. He wants to settle all things down here and now but there is no chance he can do it.

“So, what do you want?” asked the witcher when the bard hadn’t even tried to say something.

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking for you,” Jaskier apologized.

“You said you are looking for a witcher. I’m a witcher. What’s the problem?” the man raised his eyebrow.

“No problem. I was just looking for some… particular witcher”.

“Let me guess, an unfriendly man with long white hair? Everyone is looking for him now.”

“Why?” asked Jaskier with some kind of interest. He is looking for Geralt for an important reason but why do other people do the same?

“Because of the ballads, of course!” the man waved his arms. “Some bard has written a dozen of them about him, and it seems like everyone on this fucking Continent wants only White Wolf to kill their monsters. I will reveal you a secret: monsters don’t give a fuck who will kill them!”

At the end of the speech the witcher was shouting, so Jaskier unconsciously took one step back. He wasn’t afraid because Geralt had shouted at him a couple of times and bard somehow got used to it but nevertheless he decided not to provoke the witcher by standing too close to him.

The man noticed that and immediately stopped. They both kept quiet for a while.

“You will not give me the contract for your monster after that, will you?” the witcher shook his head and crossed his arms. “You don’t have to answer, it’s obvious.”

“Well…” Jaskier smiled awkwardly. “I just don’t have a monster. But if I find one, I will pay you for its death, I promise.”

The witcher seemed really confused for a second but then laughed. “Okay.”

“My name is Jaskier. Nice to meet you, by the way.”

“Lambert. NOT a white-haired witcher.”

“Wait, Lambert?” bard seemed surprised.

“I bet you have never heard about me,” the witcher grinned.

“Actually, I have.”

“Really? Was it something good or bad?”

“You don’t want to know.”

Lambert sighed, “Yeah, you are right. I don’t give a fuck.”

“Why don’t we have a drink then? I’m sure you have lots of stories to tell,” Jaskier smiled.

“I have never said “no” to a drink,” said the witcher, grabbing his bag. “But why are you interested in my stories? Wanna write some silly ballads as Geralt’s bard does?”

“They aren’t silly! I spent too much time on them so don’t you dare say they are silly,” bard resented.

Lambert raised his eyebrow. “So, you’re saying…”

“It’s my ballads and you have completely no taste in music,” finished Jaskier. “And if you continue to insult me, I won’t write anything about you and you will never have as many contracts as Geralt does.”

Witcher laughed after a second. “Okay, I’m sorry, my bad,” he said, coming closer to the bard and putting a hand on his shoulder. “I will buy you a drink as an apology, all right?”

Jaskier smiled, “Sure.”

***

“So, you said you are looking for Geralt”, started Lambert after finishing his second glass of beer.

“No, I didn’t,” Jaskier smiled. “I said I’m looking for a witcher who isn’t you.”

“You must be looking for Geralt because, otherwise, it makes no sense,” the witcher made a gesture, asking an innkeeper for another glass of beer. “I bet you aren’t looking for Aiden.”

“Who?”

“That’s what I meant,” Lambert grabbed a beer and immediately started drinking it. “So, why do you need to see Geralt?”

“It’s kinda personal thing,” said bard, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. He told Jane almost everything about his feelings for Geralt but that was Jane. She was smart, kind, trustful and he was completely sure they would never meet again so the choice of whether to reveal his secret or not wasn’t hard. There was no possibility it would ever cause harm, but Lambert… he is a friend of Geralt and Jaskier just doesn’t wanna make things more complicated than they already are. “And also, I ran out of ideas for my ballads. I just need… some heroic stuff, you know, to continue writing. So, people won’t forget my name. And Geralt’s name, of course.”

“Your ballads made such a big deal. I don’t think they will ever be forgotten,” Lambert murmured.

“What did you say?” asked bard, feeling a little bit surprised. An hour ago, Lambert said his ballads are silly and now he somehow complimented them. What a fast change of mind.

“It wasn’t me. It’s beer,” smiled the witcher, drinking another glass of beer to the bottom and then ordering another one.

“All the witchers drink so much?” asked Jaskier in a while because he has just finished his second glass and Lambert ordered the fifth.

“If they wanna get drunk, I think. See, we have a really fast metabolism so it’s really hard to not stay sober,” witcher grabbed his glass. “If I stop like for ten minutes, that’s all would be for nothing and I would have to start again. And it would be too expensive.”

“Well, that’s… really makes sense,” said the bard, feeling a little bit confused and excited at the same time. “I mean… fast metabolism! It’s not really a poetic word and I definitely will not use it in my ballads but… it explains so much! Like really a lot. And why you are eating so much – no offense but, really, it can seem weird. And why your wounds heal faster. It’s great! From now on my songs will be more accurate and, maybe, I should rewrite some old stuff to make it more realistic but I’ll certainly deal with it tomorrow. Thank you so much!” Jaskier smiled and it seemed like it was one of the brightest smiles Lambert has ever seen.

“Oh, well,” the witcher confusingly scratched his chin. “I’ve never thought I will get such a… strong reaction on that. But it seems like I should say… you’re welcome. Ugh, why does it sound so weird, I don’t like it. You know, forget about this.”

“Okay,” the bard agreed immediately but continued smiling like he’s just got the most wonderful present in his life.

“Why are you so happy about it?” asked Lambert after a few seconds of silence. He really needs to know because not knowing makes him feel confused and confusion makes him feel insecure. And these feelings are not his favorite so he wanna get the answer and get rid of them.

“Well, I found out how to improve my ballads,” Jaskier started listing. “You answered my question really clearly, like… with words, without all these somehow meaningless and somehow at the same time – I don’t know how it works but _it is_ – meaningful Hmm’s. You didn’t say that I should “fuck off” or make me feel miserable because I asked something stupid. And also, you seem like a quite nice person.”

“Me? Nice?” Lambert was more confused than ever. He is not a nice person and he had never been one. He’s a selfish asshole, everyone knows that! Even the love of his life left him – he actually didn’t know exactly why she left him, but it seems like it doesn’t matter – just because he was himself. Hell, how much shit this guy had been through in his life that he considered him as a nice person?

“Yeah. Am I wrong? It’s important how do you feel about yourself because it certainly will affect your character in my new ballad,” Jaskier took his diary out of nowhere and started writing something. “And also… do you want a nickname? Or it will be fine if you gonna be just Lambert? And in case of avoiding all misunderstandings, you should tell me about some of your recent hunts in detail so I can make something out of it. You know, Geralt always complains that events in my ballads are fake so I think I’m gonna try to stick to the reality. Can’t promise that there won’t be pretty a lot of lies but at least you will know I’m trying, and also...”

Lambert slowly blinked, “Hey, Jaskier, I… can you just stop for a second, okay? I need to figure something out.”

“Okay, tell me when you are ready,” the bard smiled and continued writing something.

The witcher took a deep breath. What the hell is happening? Is he sleeping or something? He glanced at the empty glass of beer. Maybe there was something wrong with the alcohol? Or with him? Or with him AND with the alcohol? Hmm, the last option seems quite realistic.

Lambert shook his head. “I have a question,” he started slowly.

“Yeah?”

“Are you going to write a ballad? About me?”

“Yes, I want to,” Jaskier smiled.

“But… why?”

“You are kind to me and I wanna say “thank you”. Ballads are a really good way to thank someone. And also, you will be a new witcher for people so I’m sure they will be interested!”

Jaskier was shining. Just… literally shining. The witcher felt really sorry for him. The bard must have had a really tough life because he felt so happy and excited just because someone was polite to him. But also, Lambert felt something else. A warm feeling in his chest came up. It was familiar but also felt strange. He knew what it meant.

“I’m going kiss you,” said the witcher, interrupting Jaskier in the middle of the sentence.

“What?” the bard asked surprisingly, but it didn’t seem like Lambert was going to answer. He grinned, get off the chair, and kissed Jaskier’s lips which were slightly opened like an invitation. The bard breathed into his mouth and kissed back, putting his arms around Lambert’s neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always something more than just sex. And Jaskier will find this out when Lambert starts to care.

Jaskier wasn’t sure how it happened but he suddenly found himself in an unknown room. And Lambert was there too. They were kissing. Kisses were slow, gentle but at the same time full of passion. The witcher pinned him to the wall, clinging to him as close as he could, and it felt truly awesome. The bard has never felt better than in this particular moment with a man whom he barely knew.

It wasn’t just one night stand, at least for him, because he broke his own rule. He only kisses when he is in love. Yeah, of course, he kissed Jane too but she was some kind of special. And he kissed her only twice. But when it came to Lambert… they have already had a dozen of kisses and they both were still fully dressed. It felt wrong and right at the same time.

Lambert’s hands started to unbutton Jaskier’s jacket. It was obvious what this man wanted. And the bard wanted to give him that. He really did.

“Do you mind to help me a little?” asked the witcher.

“Yeah… these buttons are a little bit tricky,” Jaskier smiled, unbuttoning his jacket.

“I could just tear it in pieces, you know.”

“Don’t you dare! It costs too much and I don’t have enough money to buy anything else,” the bard took his jacket off.

“I’m just joking,” Lambert smiled. Their eyes met.

“Yes, I know, it’s just… you are the witcher and there was a chance you were pretty serious.”

“I’m a witcher but I’m not dumb.”

“Someone would disagree,” Jaskier pursed his lips.

“Oh, shut up,” Lambert rolled his eyes and then kissed the bard again. His hands were exploring Jaskier’s body. They were still a shirt away from his skin but it’s already seemed completely overwhelming. The bard has never been so excited about any sex before.

They made their way to bed. Fortunately, it was big enough for both of them so no one would fall off it while fucking.

The witcher was kissing Jaskier’s neck when the first loud moan escaped the bard’s lips. There was no chance Jaskier would hold it back because it felt too good. Lambert knew exactly what he was doing and it made all the situation even more incredible.

“Hell, what are you doing to me?” the witcher murmured. His cock was rock hard and it felt almost painful. He wanted to fuck Jaskier. He wanted to fuck Jaskier RIGHT NOW.

“Do you have oil or something?” asked the bard, taking off his shirt.

“We both really lucky I do,” Lambert waved his hand. “On bedside table.”

Jaskier turned to look for a bottle of oil and thereby give the man a great view of his ass. The witcher gulped loudly. He still was fully-dressed but… is it so important to be naked during sex? Or he can fuck this impossibly beautiful bard and take off his clothes after that?

“Oh, fuck that!” exclaimed Lambert after a few seconds, grabbing the bard’s thighs with his hands and immediately taking his pants off. He just couldn’t wait. Jaskier shrieked in surprise. “Give me an oil.”

The bard grabbed a bottle from the bedside table. “Maybe, you should take your…”

“No,” the witcher interrupted him. “I’ll do it later.”

Lambert opened the bottle and lubricated his fingers.

“What are you doing?” asked Jaskier a little bit confused.

“I should prepare you first before you can take my cock. Otherwise, I can hurt you,” the witcher suddenly stopped. “I thought you had sex with other men before. Was I wrong?”

“No. I mean… I had sex with other men before but they never… prepared me or whatever. At first, it can be painful, especially when the cock is quite big but it’s fine. I just wait a little bit, and the pain goes away when the pleasure comes.”

Well… now Lambert felt even more sorry for him. It was obvious that Jaskier’s life was pretty tough but it seems like his male sexual partners also were jerks. Oh, poor boy. He didn’t even know he was treated like shit.

“I don’t wanna cause you hurt,’ started the witcher, trying to choose the right words. He never was good at it, actually.

“Please, don’t worry. I will be fine,” the bard smiled. “Just fuck me.”

“No. Not before I’m sure you won’t feel any pain.”

“But why?”

“Because I care.”

Silence hung in the air. Lambert was surprised about what he actually said and Jaskier was surprised about what he actually heard. No one… no one cared about him before. Like… truly cared. Yeah, Geralt somehow did but it was in his own way which never seemed right.

_“So… at least I will know about you and Lambert and wouldn’t sleep with him if we accidentally met,” said Jaskier, running his fingers through Jane’s hair. Her head was laying on his knees and she seemed very relaxed._

_“Of course, you would,” the woman smiled. “It’s really hard to resist his strong witcher-slash-asshole charm. And it’s almost impossible when he starts to care.”_

The memory ran through Jaskier's head really fast but, somehow, he got a little bit distracted.

“Hey, Jaskier… Are you still with me?” asked Lambert, trying not to show that he’s worried.

“Yeah… I just remembered something, you know. Not a big deal.”

“Are you sure? Do you want me to stop?”

Yeah, his cock is still so hard but he doesn’t want to insist and make Jaskier do what he doesn’t want to do. He is not a monster, even if everyone says the opposite.

“No! It’s fine,” the bard smiled. “And I’m already naked. I owe you sex.”

“No.”

“No what?”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Lambert sighed and reached for the towel to clean his fingers. “It seems like we should not have sex. At least, not today.”

“B-but…” Jaskier seemed confused, disappointed, and surprised, all at the same time.

“Let’s make things clear, okay?”

The bard nodded, and the witcher sat on the bed near him. “I want you. _Hell_ , I really do but… you are obviously not in the mood for it now.”

“If that’s the problem, don’t worry. We can just start and I will catch up, I promise. I don’t want to upset you.”

Lambert made a really strange noise like he was trying to take a breath and choked on the air. “Oh my God, you are really too good for this world,” the witcher rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Okay, listen… I’m not gonna fuck you today…” Jaskier opened his mouth to say something but Lambert interrupted him. “And it’s settled.”

“But why?” the bard asked, and it seemed like he was about to cry. No one has ever rejected him so clearly. And when it’s done by the man, whose kisses felt so incredibly good, it hurts. Really hurts. “I’m sorry if I did something wrong. I didn’t want to upset you or… or think I don’t want you. I…” Jaskier’s voice cracked and he felt so miserable. It seemed like all these times he was rejected by Geralt really broke him. He didn’t want to admit that but it seemed like it was time.

He was broken. All his bones were. Yeah, it’s really funny how one broken heart can cause more damage than the fall from a cliff. And that’s why he was so upset about all this situation. Lambert didn’t want him. Actually, no one did.

“Hey, everything is fine,” Lambert leaned closer. He is really bad at things like this but Jaskier was going to start crying and he just HAD TO do something. “Everything is fine, do you hear me?”

The bard sobbed, “You don’t want me.”

“I do. I really do. Just not today. If you want, we will have sex tomorrow. Or any other day. It’s just…” the witcher put his arm around Jaskier’s shoulders. “You need to be ready and in the proper mood. I don’t want to force you, okay? You don’t owe me anything, and if you don’t want to ever have sex with me, I understand.”

“I want to…”

“Okay, so you just tell me when you are ready,” Lambert tried to make his smile as comforting as possible. For God’s sake, what is he doing right now? He had to just move on when things got that complicated but he didn’t. He even agreed to wait. Gosh, Lambert, did you lose your damn mind? Don’t you remember what happened when you agreed to wait for someone last time? Things got completely out of control.

Jaskier sobbed and wiped a tear away. “You leave tomorrow, don’t you?”

“It seems like I should. Need to get some more contracts before winter. But… you can come with me. We can travel around for a while if… if you want.”

Okay so… he really became insane. Everyone has known him as a lone wolf but now he really wanted Jaskier to go with him. It appeared to be one of the strongest desires he has ever had in life.

“You want me to…” the bard was so shocked he even stopped crying.

“Yes, I do. And I am really impatient, so… What is your answer?”

Jaskier bit his lip, trying to stop himself from smiling. “Yes.”

“Fine, then it’s settled,” Lambert grinned.

“I think… I should put my clothes on,” said the bard after a few seconds, reaching for his clothes.

“If you want to. You have a perfect body so I like to look at it.”

Jaskier chuckled, putting his pants on. “It’s not perfect.”

“Yes, it is.”

When the bard get himself fully-dressed, the witcher asked, “What is your room?”

“Oh, I haven’t booked one yet. I will do it now.”

“Well… I have some bad news for you.”

“What?”

“This was the last one, as far as I know. A lot of people are going to the north now so inns are fully-booked,” Lambert shrugged his shoulders. “Sometimes it’s really hard to find a place to stay.”

“Oh, well… seems like horses will have a company today,” Jaskier smiled but it was obvious he was upset about not getting a night of proper sleep.

“You can stay here, you know. There is enough room on the floor,” said the witcher, trying not to look at the bard because he felt so strange and stupid. Is he trying to be a good person or what?

“If it doesn’t bother you,” Jaskier gifted him a shining smile. “Promise, I will not cause any troubles.”

***

Jaskier sighed and rolled over. He had troubles with sleeping as long as he could remember but after all this broken-heart-shit he has been through it has only got worse. Sometimes it felt too much for him to even close his eyes. You know, your demons usually hunt you at night.

“You are not sleeping,” suddenly said Lambert, making the bard flinch.

“I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“You didn’t,” the witcher sat on the bed. “So, what’s the problem?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“I see it. But why?”

“I don’t know, I just have some troubles with falling asleep,” Jaskier shrugged his shoulders. “And also, it’s really cold down here. It feels like the window is not properly shut or something.”

“It’s broken.”

“Oh, well…” the bard sighed. “At least I’m not sleeping outside.”

They kept quiet for a while. Lambert was thinking that he had already done enough for Jaskier but then he suddenly found out he had a conscience. Really surprising finding. And now, he can’t let this beautiful boy suffer the whole night because Jaskier is just a human – he can easily catch a cold or even something more serious and it would be a really bad thing to travel with.

The witcher sighed and said, “Come here.”

“W-what?”

“I asked you to come to bed. It will be easier to fall asleep on the soft and warm mattress than on the solid and cold floor.”

“You don’t have to do that,” answered Jaskier.

“I know. And now come here before I change my mind.”

“Thank you so much,” smiled the bard, getting onto the bed. “It’s much better here,” he added, making himself comfortable.

Lambert hummed. He didn’t intend to get gratitude, but it was nice to hear it from Jaskier. This bard was really getting into his head but the witcher couldn’t say he was against it. Actually, he liked that feeling. That warmth inside his chest, it has been a while since he felt something like that.

“What?” Jaskier chuckled, and Lambert understood that he was looking at the bard for a while now without even blinking.

“Nothing.”

“You are looking at me.”

“Who else should I be looking at? It's just the two of us in the room.”

“I don’t know,” Jaskier shrugged his shoulders, still smiling. “Maybe, you should get some sleep instead of staring at me.”

“And what if I want to look at you?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re beautiful,” answered the witcher, and – _oh my God_ – Jaskier started blushing.

“You’re beautiful too,” murmured the bard, feeling himself like an awkward teenager. Hell, he didn’t even imagine it feels so good to get compliments from the person you like. He has never heard anything like that from Geralt.

Lambert smiled, leaned closer, and kissed Jaskier. Gently, without any insist or passion. He just kissed him because he wanted to. Because it seemed right. The bard answered the kiss immediately, putting his hand around the witcher’s waist.

“And now you should sleep. I will wake you up right after the sunrise,” said Lambert, pulling away.

“No,” Jaskier pulled the witcher back. “I mean… yeah, I should sleep but can I have a little bit more kisses, please?”

“You are really into that kind of stuff, aren’t you?” Lambert grinned.

“Usually, I’m not. But your kisses… they just feel so good.”

“Okay, if you insist,” answered the witcher and then kissed the bard again. Jaskier leaned closer – _as close as it was possible_ \- and then felt Lambert's strong arms around him. It felt so amazing the bard really thought he had gone mad. He still loved Geralt – he really DID – but it seemed like he found some place in his heart for another strong feeling.

_“Promise me one thing,” Jane sat on the bed, looking at Jaskier. “Promise that you would at least try not to fall in love with him if you ever met.”_

_“Okay, I promise” the bard answered slowly. “But why?”_

_“I’m not sure you will survive if your heart gets broken again.”_

“Fuck, why are you even smell so good?” Lambert asked, burying his nose into Jaskier's neck and taking a deep breath.

The bard laughed. “I don’t know. What I smell like?”

“Like a field of flowers… and a forest river.”

“It’s nonsense,” Jaskier smiled. “A person can’t smell like that.”

“But you do to me.”

_“Why do you think he will break my heart?” Jaskier asked. He didn’t want to fall in love with Lambert, even if they meet someday but still..._

_“Maybe you will be so damn lucky and he won’t but…” Jane pressed a cigarette to her lips. “Are you ready to take such a big risk?”_

“You are so warm,” slowly murmured Jaskier.

“Yeah, I know,” Lambert pulled the blanket over them both. “Witchers’ blood temperature is higher than humans’.”

“Cool,” the bard yawned. “I will include it in one of my ballads.”

“Of course, you will,” the witcher smiled. “And now you should sleep.”

“But I…” Jaskier yawned again. “I don’t want to.”

“Are you sure?” asked Lambert but didn’t get any response because the bard had already been sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope, you liked it! You can find me on Twitter, I post some funny stuff here sometimes: https://twitter.com/damn_it_honey


End file.
